


2020 LWA One-Shot Collection

by Wileycap



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wileycap/pseuds/Wileycap
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots and drabbles from LWA!Expect: Diakko, light angst, some character pieces (especially about less popular characters!), some lighthearted fun, fluff, humor.Prompts are very welcome, and I'll try to write as many as possible!1. Competitive: Diana just wants to confess her feelings, but Akko has a way of making things weird.2. Unrequited: Sucy's love is unrequited.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari & Sucy Manbavaran & Lotte Yanson, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	1. Competitive

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very silly scene. I want Diana and Akko to have this rival dynamic even when they're romantic, so I tested that out here. Writing longer fics seems hard, but these small things are easy and fun to write!

**Competitive**

”That’s a trick.” The brunette in front of her was absolutely adamant. Her red eyes met Diana’s blue ones with steely resolve, her arms were defiantly crossed over her chest – _don’t think about her chest –_ and her legs – _don’t think about her legs either!_ – were firmly planted, as if she was ready to fight. “A dirty, low-down rival trick.”

Impossible. The girl was impossible.

“I assure you, I am being entirely serious”, Diana hissed through her teeth. “I – have – feelings – for – you.”

Akko huffed, turning to look at the wall, the movement throwing her ponytail across her shoulder. Diana wanted to pull on it, either to make the other witch listen, or then- _no!_

Diana had calculated for many possible reactions. The first was outright rejection, which she would have naturally accepted with grace and poise. Then followed several scenarios that were wishful thinking at best and erotica at worst. The one she hoped for was graceful – but slightly abashed – acceptance, followed by some chaste show of affection, such as holding hands or a peck on the cheek. She had also expected that Akko might simply not “swing her way”, as it were, and she had prepared for that, too. Or that Akko might be too bashful to answer, instead shying away from her. Even disgust would have been fine. In any case, there was bound to be a lot of awkwardness, but Diana would just have to tough it out.

But this? For the stubborn ass to just… not believe it?

It was infuriating.

Diana turned her eyes towards the ceiling. Her hands clenched into fists at her side, and she fought against the tears that she felt welling up in her eyes. The empty tower she had lured Akko into seemed cold and depressing. It wasn’t fair. This was supposed to be a moment.

“Prove it.” The voice was quieter, but still with an edge – and something else, as well, almost a softness to the tone…

“What?” Diana snapped, jerking her chin down and pointing her eyes at Akko, letting a few stray tears spill out by the force of momentum. “Prove what?”

Akko bit her lip at the sight of tears, but didn’t otherwise waver. “Prove it.”

Diana threw her arms up in frustration. “How? How am I supposed to prove myself to you if you won’t believe me when I arrange for us to meet privately and then I confess to you? For goodness’ sake, what more can I do?”

The brunette stepped closer. Her stance was still confrontational, but – challenging, more of an invite then a warning, almost as if she were saying _bring it on._ But bring what on? There was no bringing on in romance! Romance was gentle. Soft. There were supposed to be chaste shows of affection, damn it! So why was the shorter witch’s gaze so forward, so direct, so challenging, so…

The brunette’s lips, of which Diana was suddenly hyperaware, had parted – just a sliver. And just as Diana’s eyes flicked towards them, she noticed Akko’s eyes move towards hers. The back of Diana’s neck felt tingly, and somebody seemed to have drained approximately half of all the air in the room, because each one of Diana’s breaths could only reach halfway. There was a flutter in her chest, and her left hand seemed to be developing a tremor.

This could not be good for her health, was the only clear thought in her head. She kept sucking in shallow breaths like a drowning woman. At what point had Akko gotten so close? There was barely any space between them, and her red eyes were still fixed on Diana, and Diana could feel her breath on her collar…

“Prove it”, Akko whispered, and the movement of her lips shattered Diana.

She squeezed her eyes shut and jerked forward with no grace or poise.

She only got as far as brushing Akko’s lips lightly with hers, but the contact felt like electricity, and Diana withdrew with an undignified squeak, blushing madly. She turned her eyes to the floor and missed the ecstatic smile that lit up the brunette’s face, and the affectionate way she almost reached out to touch Diana’s cheek.

By the time Diana looked back up, Akko had steeled her expression.

“W- well?” Diana asked, half afraid and half annoyed.

In response, Akko simply shrugged.

“Okay, I guess.”

Okay? Okay? _Okay?_ Diana’s eyes widened.

“What – how – you!” Diana spluttered. “I’d like to see you do better!”

At once she felt as if she’d walked into a trap, as Akko’s eyes glinted.

“Okie-dokie!” she declared, and fell upon Diana like a predator.

Her other hand found its way onto Diana’s shoulder, as if they were dancing, while the other reached to the back of her head to pull Diana closer. Rising ever so slightly on her toes and using her hand for leverage and control, she pressed her lips to Diana’s.

“Mm.” said Diana, meaning _yes, alright, this is better_ , when Akko’s lips started to move. The hand on the back of Diana’s head grabbed at her hair, fingers drawing gentle lines against her sensitive scalp. Diana’s heart beat like a steel drum, and there was something warm in her belly, lighting her up from the inside. Akko assaulted her bottom lip.

Suddenly, Diana felt Akko’s tongue brush against her lips, and without thinking about it, she parted her lips to allow her access. Teasingly, Akko flicked her tongue to brush against Diana’s, and then the contact was over.

As Akko withdrew, Diana instinctively tried to follow, to continue the contact – hopefully forever – before she caught herself and jerked backwards.

Diana blushed, out of breath, while Akko looked vaguely smug.

“Well”, Diana began and didn’t get any further. Her entire body felt warm and tingly. She looked at Akko, feeling suddenly shy. “Um.”

Akko’s smugness increased.

“I win.”

Diana took a second to process that.

Then another.

“What?”

“I win.” Akko repeated. “I win the make out session.”

And before Diana could recover, she turned on her heels, opened the door behind her and started practically skipping down the steps of the tower.

Diana was left behind, opening and closing her mouth like a fish on dry land. After all that, Akko thought it was okay to just declare victory and skip away? Victory? At kissing? What kind of a stupid notion was that? Who would ever declare they had won making out? You couldn’t win making out! It was impossible!

Diana huffed, rage building inside her. She strode at the door and forcefully jerked it open.

“You did not win!” She shouted down the stairwell.

“Did too!” Came the reply.

“You did not!” She started down the stairs. “If there had been a judge present, you certainly would have lost points for your unladylike, grasping technique, if not disqualified entirely for being too forward for a first kiss!”

There was a pause, and Diana thought that Akko might have actually listened to her.

No such luck.

“Hurry up, or I’m gonna win first date, too!” came her voice from downstairs.

“Oh, don’t you dare!” Diana yelped, picking up the pace.

Smiling.

Smiling because _she_ was going to win at their first date.


	2. Unrequited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucy's love is unrequited.

Unrequited

Sucy sighed.

Lotte had gone off with Frank. Again. And if it wasn’t Frank, it was Barbara. The Red Team dorm was quieter than it had ever been, nowadays. Akko was off with the _blonde_ , and Lotte divided her time between her boyfriend and her Nightfall-wife.

Sucy groaned. She had _tried_ to read it. And she’d watched two out of the hundred and eighty movies in their entirety with Lotte. She had _tried_. And it wasn’t like they never hung out. It was just that Sucy had mushrooms and Lotte had crappy romance novels.

Still, it bothered her. Why couldn’t she just see? See that Sucy needed her? Needed her to keep the quiet away?

She wasn’t about to say anything. She would never debase herself like that. Even if not doing so meant more heartache for her.

Behind her, the door opened.

With more excitement than she meant to show, Sucy whirled around.

“Hi, Sucy!” Akko said, not reacting at all to the way Sucy’s face fell. “Lotte’s not here?”

“No.” _If it had only been Lotte…_

Still, things got worse, as behind Akko, the blonde strode in. Sucy pointedly ignored the visitor. The blonde made her angry, looking at her like she knew anything about anything… she didn’t. The idiot. Almost as stupid as Akko.

Sucy turned towards her desk. Her mushrooms. She had been doing something important before the Amazing Doofus and her pet blonde walked in. Surely it had been something important?

There was a heavy silence in the room. Normally, Sucy enjoyed those, but now she wanted it over with.

“What? Do you want me to get out of the way so you can make out?” She summoned up a look of apathetic revulsion. “Okay. Either of you know where Lotte is?”

Akko wrung her hands.

“She’s, um, with Frank.” The words came out like Akko didn’t want to part with them. Akko looked at her, worry written on her face. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Sucy said, monotone.

Akko wrung her hands some more. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. Tears welling up in her eyes, she dashed to envelop Sucy in a hug.

Sucy froze.

“She’ll come around.” _Why couldn’t it have been Lotte?_ The brunette’s arms were stifling. “Or – or – you’ll find someone else. I know that. It’ll get better, I promise!”

Shutting her eyes tightly, she leaned into Akko. Just a bit.

It was torture.

Why couldn’t it have been Lotte? Lotte wouldn’t have… wouldn’t have…

wouldn’t have made her feel this way with just a hug.

The worst part was, Akko thought it was Lotte whom Sucy… whom she… Akko thought it was Lotte. That Lotte was the reason she was miserable. Akko was an idiot. A real dumbass.

Still in the torturous embrace, Sucy opened her eyes to see the blonde staring at her. Staring at her like she knew anything about anything. Staring at her like she was taunting her. _Enjoy it while it lasts. I get to keep her._ But even that wasn’t true. The blonde just looked pitying. Compassionate.

The parody of a scene – with only two people having read the script – played out, and still the blonde looked, not making a single move to detach Sucy from her girlfriend. Because she knew, and Sucy knew. The idiot. Almost as stupid as Akko.

Sucy closed her eyes, and leaned into Akko. Pretending.

Almost as stupid as Sucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the most angsty thing I've written in a while. Sucy referring to Diana only as "the blonde" was the first clue that her crush isn't Lotte, haha. Poor Sucy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and again, prompts are very welcome!


End file.
